Fairy Tail
by Niamh944
Summary: Lisanna has just returned to Earthland's Fairy Tail and all is as normal as can be in the Guild. But when the magic council makes a big announcement, everyone's lives are now going in different paths and nothing is what is expected. Well what could go wrong? it's Fairy Tail of course and they will keep on fighting no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna opened her eyes, she looked around with a confused face that soon turned into a soft smile as she realised where she was. She looked to her right to see her sister, her Earthland sister, Mirajane and around them both was Elfman's arms, protecting them as they slept. After years of living in Edolas, she was finally home to the Fairy Tail that she knew. Lisanna gently lifted her brother's arm and quietly got up, tip toeing past other sleeping guild members who had passed out from the exciting party held not only hours before. Pushing the door open, Lisanna breathed in the fresh morning air, stretching from head to toe. Peace and serenity was all that she could feel compared to the fear and cautiousness that was always lingering in everybody's mind back in Edolas. Although she did miss all her other friends in the Edolas Fairy Tail, especially her Edolas siblings, she could not help but sigh with relief for she felt so happy. But her happiness was soon replaced by fright as the whole world went black.

"Guess who!"

Lisanna removed the two hands from her eyes,relaxed her stiff body and quickly turned around to face Natsu who had the biggest grin on his face who then gave her a big warm hug lifting her off the ground.

"Natsu! Put me down you're crushing me"

"Sorry! I've just missed you so much and couldn't help it."

Natsu put her down as they both laughed.

"Besides I was to in shock to hug you back when you tackled me last time. I think you might have given me a bruise and all!"

"God forbid the great fire-breading, kung fu fighting, badass Natsu Dragneel should get a bruise! I would never be able to forgive myself if that ever happened to you."

"As you should be. Now come with me I have something to show you"

"What?"

"Oh, you'll see" Natsu replied with a mysterious grin on his face and began to walk in the other direction.

As they walked, they talked as if they had never been apart, messing and laughing just like they use to do when they were younger.

"How much farther Natsu I'm getting hungry"

"Well then it's a good thing you came along with me."

Lisanna looked at him with a puzzled face "Huh?" Then looking ahead as they came through a clearing her eyes began to fill up with tears of joy. Before her eyes was the house that her and Natsu had built when they found Happy's egg all those years ago. Natsu walked ahead into the small hut and called her from inside. Lisanna inched closer to the door and knelt down so she didn't hit her head off the roof, looking down her smile grew even wider as she set eyes upon set out picnic set and Natsu with a huge smile on his face.

"Natsu, when…" But before she could finish Natsu interrupted her.

"When Mirajane and Elfman told us what happened all those years ago, I knew that you weren't really gone and I vowed that I would find you, wherever you were and bring you back here 'cause I know you loved to see the sunset and well, the food's just a plus I guess."

"How… When..?" Lisanna caught her breath sitting down next to Natsu "Did you do this all yourself?"

"Of course!" Natsu suddenly stood up placing both his hands on his hips "I am the man of this hut and I shall provide for us all!"

"Aye sir!" Happy called as he flew in posing next to his fellow companion.

"Happy!" Lisanna cheered jumping up hugging him. "Did you help too?"

"Yep! We stayed up all night after everyone fell asleep to build the hut and I caught ALL the fish but we didn't have enough time to buy food so we borrowed it from Lucy's apartment."

"The Lucy I knew from Edolas would go mental if she found out you did that, but Earthland's Lucy seems so nice. I hope she said it was ok."

"Ah Lucy will still go crazy, but you have nothing to worry about she's not has mad as Ezra is when you eat her cake. Deep down she doesn't mind… it's actually pretty funny"

"Well ok" Lisanna took a bit out of some bread. "As long as she knows about it"

Natsu and Happy both looked around the small hut avoiding her question.

"Anywaaay…." Natsu said changing the subject. "I want to hear all about your life in Edolas' Fairy Tail and everyone in it."

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy ate, laughed, chatted about all the years missed in between their separation and reminisced about their childhood until the sun began to set. Natsu and Lisanna sat facing towards the sun in silence while Happy slept soundly on Lisanna's lap.

"Even though I have seen so many sunsets in my life" Lisanna said taking a pause "This one right here has always been my favourite, especially since I can watch it with my best friend."

She turned to face Natsu and smiled.

"I used to come here all the time after you had disappeared. I even built a grave right here for you, because then, in some kind of way, I felt I could watch the sunset with you again."

Lisanna could feel the tears start to come "You know you are the best friend any one could ask for Natsu"

"What about Edolas me? Was he as awesome and handsome as me?"

"He was… nice, as everyone was there. I loved them all, but they were completely different people from Earthland's. Besides, no one can be more awesome as you Natsu. I mean look what you did"

"Don't forget handsome…" Natsu said striking a pose and Lisanna tried to contain her laughter and jokingly ignore his statement.

"I don't know, Gray's grown a lot since I was last here…" Lisanna said teasing Natsu.

"GRAY! You are comparing my beauty to that… that… naked freak!?"

Both Natsu and Lisanna just stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing and waking Happy up.

"Hay! What's so funny?"

This sent the duo off again in fits of laughter until they could hardly breathe. Happy smiled as he was so happy that his family was once again reunited and couldn't help but join in the laughter of this happy moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortuantly I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Don't really understand why I should have to say this, it is after all... oh the world and it's laws...

Sorry this chapter took so long, Ive been studying for my exams :( but dont worry the next one will be up soon!

Please review and share, would love to hear feedback.

After the sun had gone down Natsu, Lisanna and a newly refreshed Happy all packed up the left overs from their picnic and began to walk back towards the guild.

"Thank you guys so much, this has honestly been one of the best day so far. I'm do glad I can finally spend time with the real Natsu and my favourite feline friend" Lisanna said with a grin across her face while she put her arms around her two friends.

"hay Happy, how come you 'ain't eating your fish? We saved the last one for you and all" Natsu asked a now blushing Happy.

"I was going to see if Carla would like to share it with me"

"I thought she hated fish though"

"She's just playing hard to get, no Exceed can resist fish. It's in our blood!"

"But-" Natsu was cut off by a Cana who was approaching them with great difficulty to walk in a straight line.

"Hay, Na-su!" she slurred "The blond key lady is looking for you and she-hiccup-ain't happy."

"Oh shit, well thanks for the warning Cana." Natsu said as they continued their separate ways "Wow, Cana must of had a lot to drink at the party last night if she's still drunk... That or she stayed up drinking"

"It's going to take me a while to separate Earthland and Edolas people. It's such a shock to see the likes of Cana drinking after spending years with her being stone cold sober and never even glancing at alcohol." Lisanna stopped in her tracks. "Wait. Didn't she just say that someone's mad at you?"

"Yeah, but it's just Lucy, we'll be grand." Natsu said without second thought.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as hey flew towards the Guilds doors as Natsu pushed them open.

Lisanna chuckled to herself "This especially I'll have to get use to. You wouldn't even dare say Lucy's name in Edolas without permission, let alone do anything to make her mad."

Natsu turned to face his old friend."Well this Lucy is much different she could never get mad, especially not at-"

But before Natsu could finish a red faced Lucy charged up to the pink haired boy.

"Natsu! Did you steal almost all of my fridges contents?"

"Eeehhhh... No?" He replied trying to hide the basket behind his back.

"What are you hiding? Show me Natsu."

Lucy spun him around."That's my basket as well!"

Before anyone could stop them, Lucy and Natsu began to play cat and mouse abound the Guild. Lisanna and Happy along with the rest of the guild members couldn't help but laugh. Even Lucy had now forgotten the reason she was mad, but instead enjoyed a game of chasing with her friend. After they both ran out of breath, they preceded to sit down at the table where Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia and Leevy were.

"Here you both go" Mirajane said as she placed to cups of water in front of the exhausted pair. As they began to drink Natsu's eyes suddenly widened as Gray held the cup at his mouth while Gajeel held Natsu's arms down. Natsu had no choice but to quickly down the beverage, but he was to taken back by the sudden ambush he couldn't cope and water started splitting out from his mouth and the cup before it was all over him. The two boys let go of Natsu and the whole table erupted with laughter while the human drying machine slowly dried his clothes with his body heat.

"Oh I'm sorry, did little Natsu wet himself?" Gray said in a mocking voice.

"Aw look, the little baba'a l upset." Lucy said joining in while pinching Natsu's cheeks.

Natsu suddenly stood up slamming his hands on the table.

"You wanna go ice boy? You, me and as much water as we can take in a minute."

"Bring it. Besides, water is practically the same as ice but not I can take you down easily."

Juvia's eyes widened with awe.

"Gray-sama thinks Juvia's and his magic is the same. Does that mean that Gray-sama feels that he and Juvia are one?"

Juvia clasped her hands together, going off into her own little world, imagining Gray expressing hi love for her as he realises that thy are one and can never be separated. But her thoughts were soon interrupted as a stern looking Ezra hovered over their table.

"Are you boys playing nicely?"

And jut like that Natsu and Gray went from rivals to the best friends that anyone would ever see.

"Yes!" they Both shouted simultaneously.

"Good anyway, I came here to invite all the girls and Happy to a sleepover I'm having over at Fairy Hills tonight. Here are your invitations, it begins at eight sharp."

"Hay! How come Happy gets to go?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah If he goes then Phanterlily should be allowed go to." Gajeels stated patting his companion on the head.

"Because, I'm a cat not a boy." Happy chipped in. "Besides I'm the games master!"

"The what?" all three boys questioned.

"It has nothing to concern you with." Ezra said firmly."and if Pantherlily would like he can come to."

"I'm ok. I think I'll skip out on it this time."

Ezra nodded in approval and walked away to disperse more invitations before calling back.

"Eight o'clock! Don't forget!"

"That's so unfair!" Natsu said folding his arms. "How come I can't go to this sleepover?"

"Because that would make you a perv." Gray stated.

"Coming from the one with no clothes on" Natsu said back without even looking at Gray.

"Hay!What the-?!" Gray cried as he stumbled around looking for his clothes.

Everyone at the table fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter, except for Juvia who fiddled with her fingers, trying not to look at the exposed Gray in case she lost control and jumped on him.

"Eight o'clock tonight, huh? I guess I can spare some of my time." Natsu thought to himself with a cunning smile on his face. "Tonight we'll have some fun"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. I also do not own my own house, a car, fifty pairs of shoes and on goes the list

Not to sure how I feel about this chapter, but sure you be the judges of that! :)

Please review and share, would love to hear feedback.

* * *

Lucy placed her heavy bag that was filled with essentails down and knocked on the door. She glanced at her watch-7:55- right on time, she didn't want to anger Ezra of course for being late. The door swung open and Lucy was greeted by her good friend Levy.

"Lucy! Come on in everyone's waiting, you can trow your stuff in the living room."

Lucy placed her stuff down and caught up with Levy.

"So what do we do at sleepovers?"

Levy looked at her friend with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Have you never been to a sleepover before!?"

Lucy blushed "Well no, not excatly. My father never really warmed to the idea of sleeping over at other poeple's houses, or staying up too late and coming home all cranky."

"Well you'll love sleepover's! They're so much fun, you get to eat a lot of junk food, play games, do each other's make-up and loads more. Now urry up we're about to start our best game, 'Raising a Ruckus over Love'!"

"Raising what over love?" But before Lucy could get an answer Levy had run ito the next room. Lucy sighed."I guess I have no choice but to follow her and find out."

Lucy walked into a big room filled with a lot of the girls from the guild, Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Wendy, Carla, Evergreen, Laki, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana and Levy were all sitting comforatbly surrounded by more junk food Lucy had ever seen before. Lucy suddenly got very excited."My first sleepover" she thought happily to herself as she down next to Levy grabbing a handfull of popcorn. Suddenly all the girls began to cheer and clap as Fairy Tail's very own Happy came flying in, high fiving girls right to left before settling down on a high chair next to a screen.

"Welcome one and all to Fairy Hills' sleepover! Tonight we shall start off with our specialty, 'Raising a Ruckus over Love'! Tonight's question: If you were stuck on an island with no way off, which Faiy Tail boy would you want to be stranded with?"

Before anyone could answer Juvia shot up and shouted"Gray-sama!" while also giving a quick glare at her 'rival' Lucy.

"Pick someone else Juvia, you always choose Gray." Happy ordered.

"But Juvia doesn't want anyone else but Gray-sama and this way Juvia can make sure he is not alone with anyone else."

"I wouldn't bring anyone with me" Ezra firmly declared."They would just slow me down as I plan my survival as I would have to include them in food and water supplies and make sure no one harms them."

"That's even more boring then Juvia's answer." Happy replied. "Well whose next? Ahaha! Bisca, you look like you want to share something."

"Well-um- I suppose if I had to bring anyone it would be-eh- Alzack I suppose. Cause well,we're a good team adn he can hunt with his gun magic..." Bisca trailed off with embarressment.

"But you could easily hunt with your gun magic too, are you sure there isn't ANY other reason you chose him" Cana teased.

"Well-um..."

"Hay Lisanna, weren't Bisca and Alzack quite friendly in Edolas?" Laki questioned knowing the answer.

"They were more than just friendly, they are extremely affectionate towards eachother, they never leave one anothers side and she even calls him Al-Al."

At the mention of this Bisca's whole face turns red as all the girls cry with a loud "Aaawww" in her direction before setting off in a fit of giggles.

"Order, order!"Happy cried. "Okay, eh, Lucy!"

Before Lucy even thought about it she called out "Natsu!" with a smile on her face before she realised what mistake she had made."

"I knew it!" Levy cried "Knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"About you and Nastu."Wendy said answering her question.

"What about us?"

The whole room shook with the noise the girls made in fustration with Lucy.

"Everyone knows that you two like eachother." Carla stated.

"What?! Ew, no! Just no. I chose Natsu cause he would be handy to light fires, cook food and boil water." Lucy quickly explained.

"Uh-hu" was the response that she recieved from most of the girls.

"What? It's true! There is nothing going on between Nastu and me trust me"

"Okaaay! On with the game." Happy shouted.

* * *

"Ssshhh... Come on guys I think they're in this room"Natsu whispered as himself, Gray, Gajeel,Elfman, Alzack, Warren, Jet and Droy quitely crawled on the edges of Fairy Hills house.

"Oh God! Natsu, did you fart?" Gray questioned from behind Natsu as he covered his nose.

"Just for you ice princess."

"That's a man!" Elfman cried in a hushed tone.

"What? how is that a man? It's just gross!" Jet stated.

"Guys I got the room!" Natsu declared. "They're all in there. Ok, so does everyone know the plan?"

"Natsu, do you really think this is a good idea?" Alzack questioned. "I mean what if the girls get mad at us?"

"Ah don't worry Bisca will still love you." Gajeel reminded him as he patted the now blushing Alzack on the back.

"Come on guys, when will we ever get another chance to play a prank on the girls?"

"As long as you're sure that we won't get caught, cause last time we did, luckly Ezra wasn't here but instead we were given to Laki. You don't want to see her room, it's full of torture devices and they were not fun." Droy stated

"Ah sure we'll be grand. Ye are all just worrying to much. It's just some fun, what can go wrong?" Natsu said reassuring them. "Now come on let's go."

* * *

"Juvia doesn't want to say it."

"Go on Juvia! "It's Chinese whispers you have to!" the girls urged as they sat in a circle in their pj's.

"And don't forget the rule where you have to shout it as loud as you can" Happy added.

Juvia's face went bright red, closing her eyes she opened her mouth an cried."Gray-sama makes Juvia wet all over!"

Fits of laughter were heard throughout the whole room, tears were even coming out of Lucy's eyes as she wiped them away."My first sleepover is turning out to be pretty good nothing can ruin it now." She thought to herself.

* * *

Natsu peeked in the window that the girls were in getting ready to give the signle through Warren's telepathy to the rest of his commrads.

"I just need the perfect moment." He thought to himself. "I wounder what they're doing..."

At that moment Lisanna whispered into Lucy's ear and began to giggle while Lucy's face went completly red.

"What' going on Natsu?" Gray asked as he snuck up on his frenemy and gave hime a fright.

"Dude! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I couldn't let you get all the main action. Besides you'll probably mess up or something. Now moved over"

"No, I was here first."

"I just wanna see!"

"Fine!"

Natsu schooched over so Gray could get a better look.

"What's going on anyway?" the ice mage asked.

"I dunno, someONE interrupted me."

As the two looked in the window they could see that Lucy's face had gone bright rerd adn all teh girls were cheering for her to sai 'it'

"Okay, okay fine! I love Natsu with all my heart and I want his warm body inside of me!"

All the girls shrieked with laughter as Lucy buried her head in her pillow.

Natsu and Gray were unable to move.

"Did she just-"

"Yep"

"Just checking..."

"Hay guys, what's going on? Are we raedy to go?" Warren asked through his mind.

"Eh- right-yeah..." Natsu tried to say. "Hold on let me just make sure the coast is clear."

"Hay Natsu. Is it just me, or did it suddenly become very quite?"

Both the young boys slowly raised their head's to peer into the room, but suddenly jumping back with fear.

"Abort! Abort the mission!" Gray informed his commrads through his thoughts.

The pair were frozen in fear, for standing in front of them was the great Titania , looking down at them as if one of them had stolen a slice of her cake and then, it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters blah blah blah...

sorry this chapter is so late had my exams and what not but they're all over now ! woo!

* * *

Natsu's eyes fluttered open, his head was pounding and he had no idea why. He thought back to last night, Ezra, that was the last person he saw, so of course that explains why his head was in pain... But why was he outside? His eyes adjusted to the bright morning light and a cold breeze hit his body. Natsu could not move his arms and realised that he was bound to a tree outside Fairy Hills, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a grunting noise beside him. Natsu slowly turned his head to right and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the naked Ice Mage, sound asleep and tied to a tree as well.

"Dude wake up!" Natsu cried kicking his friend with his foot.

Gray grunted and opened his eyes adjusting to the bright light and looking around in confusion half asleep. "Natsu..?" What- Where are we?"

"Outside the girls' dorms are plan didn't, well, go to plan last night. So I'm guessing they tied us out here. But I think you're getting better at taking your clothes off, cause I doubt they did and you're all tied up." Natsu said complementing his friend.

"I could almost say the same to you."

"Huh?" Natsu looked down and nearly had a heart attack when he realised that all he had was underwear on. "What the?!"

"Seems like the girls had their way with you last night" Gray teased his stunned friend. "Well, at least they were kind enough to leave us our clothes." Gray gestured over across from them.

The duo broke free from their bounds with ease from their strength and power and put their clothes back on. Natsu's had been thrown in a pile, whereas Gray's had been neatly folded together with small white flower placed on top.

"I wonder who that's from?" Natsu teased as he knew the answer to his question. Gray simply shrugged ignoring the comment and began walking towards the guild.

"Do you think everyone else got away safe last night?" Gray asked changing the subject.

"Well I say so, I mean I didn't see anyone else nearby. I just hope none of the girls are at the guild at this time. I just wanna eat my breakfast in peace. I'm staaarving!"

"When are you not hungry?" Gray gave a small grin. "But yeah, if the girls are there, then I bet the whole guild knows how we were beaten last night."

* * *

The two young mages pushed the doors of the guild open to see it lively as ever. Mages were all enjoying the morning, chatting and eating with one another, but there seemed to be a big crowd of people gathered by the request board. As the boys began to walk in they noticed that people were sniggering at them, much to their dismay.

"Dude, have I got something on my in my teeth or something?" Gray asked his fire-eating friend, who simply shook his head.

"What 'bout me, anything funny on my face?" He asked in return

Gray stopped in his tracks and carefully examined Natsu's face. "Oh I see it! Yeah you've got a little something there. No wonder everyone's been looking at us in a weird way"

"What? What is it?" Natsu quickly picked up a cup from the table next to him and checked his reflection in it. "What are you on about? There's nothing on my face."

"Oh right, well I guess that it's just your face in general that looks funny." Gray teased calmly placing both his hands in his pockets.

"You trying to start something pretty boy?" Natsu growled as he raised his fist full of flames up to is rival's face.

"Only something that I'm sure to win" He replied copying Natsu's actions by also raising his own fist glistening with ice.

"I hope you two aren't about to start a battle so early in the morning"

Both the ice and fire mages froze in their spot and just like a routine, the duo raised their arms around one another in a friendly embrace and their faces were filled with enormous grins.

"Of course not Ezra! We were just playing around." Gray cried "Isn't that right Natsu?"

"Aye!"

"Well on other matters, I trust you two had a pleasant sleep last night" Ezra calmly said to her old friends with a slight grin on her face.

"Looks like you two were very comfy next to each other with what, little clothes you had on." Cana teased as she put both her arms around the now red faced boys. "Well at least now we know the big question of who has the bigger… ego."

"Gha! Get off me you perv!" Gray shrieked as both he and Natsu leaped away from the drunkard's embrace.

"I didn't know you boys were playing for the other team. You know you really might want to tell a certain lady about that Gray" Macao informed the two mages as he chuckled along with Wakaba while gesturing towards the request board.

The two young mages swiftly rush towards the board to find a freshly painted picture of both Natsu and Gray lying next to each other in their birthday suits.

"AYE?!" they both shrieked in synchronization.

"Where's Reedus!? Gray cried.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu added clenching both his fists.

"Don't blame Reedus, he was just flowing Ezra's orders. Besides you two deserve it after what ye attempted." Lucy informed her two team mates. "You should count yourselves lucky we didn't do anything worse."

"Especially you, Gray." Levy added with a grin. "Juvia wanted to do some stuff that I really wish I hadn't of heard."

The guild was once again filled with laughter as Gray's face almost turned as red as Juvia's had when Levy divulged this information to her beloved Gray-sama and the rest of the guild.

The whole place soon came to a quite silence as their master called their attention. "Attention my children!" Fairy Tail's third master announced. "Listen up! Now I have just received another letter from the magic council."

At the mention of the magic council the whole guild groaned as the only letters they received from the magic council were those of complaint and bills for payment of destruction, mainly due to the infamous Salamander.

"However! This time, it is not a letter of any sort of complaint to my surprise. The magic council believe that the relationship between the guilds of Earthland are not as close as they could be and have devised a plan to get us to communicate better with our fellow mages. They inform me that we shall be working very closely in the coming years, of which this information is classified and is only known by the name G.M.G. But to get each guild and it's members to get to know each other they have decided that they shall be holding a ball and that each guild is to send ten of their guild members plus a guest each if they wish to the ball which is to be held in a month and a half months time."

The whole guild began to talk amongst one another at this news and excitement flew through the hall.

"So, to pick these ten people I have decided that the fairest way will be to pick it out of a hat!" Makarov announced as Mirajane handed him a hat. "Now the first mage to represent Fairy Tail will be… Cana, followed by Alzack, Juvia, Loke Lisanna, Gajeel, Elfman, Freed, Romeo and the last mage of Fairy Tail to represent us is… Happy!"

* * *

Who would have thought Loke or Happy would have been picked to go to the ball? well they are members after all ;)

Hope all of ye liked it, kinda thought it might of been a bit rushed but your comments and reviews will help me at that. :D


End file.
